1. Field of the Invention
A technology disclosed by this specification relates to a connector with grommet.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,257,101 discloses a vehicle-side connector with a grommet for surrounding and protecting a wire drawn out backward from a housing. The vehicle-side connector has a vehicle-side terminal inserted from behind into a terminal accommodating portion in the housing. A retainer is mounted into the housing from behind and holds the terminal accommodating portion so as not to come out backward. The wire is inserted through the grommet and the grommet is mounted to the housing from behind to protect the wire. However, the wire drawn out backward from the housing may be pulled in a direction oblique to a proper draw-out direction. The grommet is bent together with the wire and an excessive force may be applied to a wire connecting portion connected to the wire in the vehicle-side terminal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to prevent an excessive force to be applied to a wire connecting portion connected to the wire in the vehicle-side terminal.